User talk:Zamra 'Vorum
[UPLOADING DATA FILES...UPLOAD COMPLETE...BEGINNING TRANSMISSION. Greetings , I am Timely Twilight, A.I of the assualt carrier Nightly Moonlight. Please leave your message for Zamra 'Vorum and he will reply as soon as he receives your message. While you wait for a reply, you have permission to view Zamra's other pages. END TRANSMISSION] *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 ---- Zalcronia Zamra! You're not going to believe this! We found Star Charts on Zalcronia! So I guess we aren't RPing... He is a Councilor Zamra... A newly elected Councilor! But a Councilor none-the-less. Besides, you have the Star Charts from Kara Xa already instaled into your ship's hardrives. It doesn't have enough space to hold anymore. I cannot install them in my own ship because of the Axcess Codes already saved to it. Zamra... Are you going against the word of the Council? Zamra, I am sorry, but the information of the Star Charts is something that every member of the Council must be informed about... You should disscuss this matter with the Councilor himself. And I could use your assistance on Zalcronia. (Two hours later) Zamra? Zamra! Come in! We've discovered something! They aren't Star Charts! They aren't star charts! (I look around to make sure no one is listening) They relate to Chaos somehow... Well, when I was on Chaos we found this temple... it had strange encriptions all over the central chamber's walls. When I saw the "Map Room" it looked to be an exact replica of the Central Chamber only in Forerunner metal. I don't know what these encriptions are for... but I do know that it's NOT for worshiping the gods... not the good kind anyway. Baracuss: It's just a theory of mine, but by what the encrptions state it has something to do with the changing of past events... (Suddenly you hear Baracuss get pulled away from the comm, and you could barly hear him telling someone to get their hands of him!) Elite:(To others) Shut him up! (To you) Greetings... Commander. (The voice was all too familiar, but you couldn't place it) Maydor: These Legends become true almost everyday, 'Vorum. And this one I especialy like! These Glyphs, if read, can send me back in time to change any past event...(His smile grows especialy disturbing. The same way it did before he "forgave" Baracuss) And I know just the one! Maydor:(Ignoring you) Soon mother... grandfather... your glory we be Reborn (The Veiw screan cuts off. You couldn't help but curse at Maydor's betrayal. Then after a few minuets another ship hails you) Elite: This is the Carrier, Dazzling Ruby. Commander, Krana 'Ralsamee speaking. Is that you Zamra? Krana: Have you heard from the Emerald? I can't seam to conntact them. Krana: Damn... Kartal was right. Maydor never forgave Baracuss... I hope he doesn't kill Baracuss! Oh God! Krana: What! Oh No you don't! Hold your possition and I'll be there soon. Then we're BOTH going inside that temple to get my mate! Krana:... You know, Zamra... glassing the place from orbit isn't really very brave... a REAL warrior would meet his oponent face to face. (You get abit iritated) Krana: Baracuss was away from me for three years, Zamra! During that time, I've given birth, been made a "substitute" High Councilor, and have had Preists knocking on my doorstep to try and take Draken away. And now that Baracuss is back, you are going to glass him... put yourself in my shoes for once, Zamra! A change of mind I have decided that I'll ask for Gears of War for my birthday. Yes, I liked the third video. (Cough) Homo. lol. Ok then I'll be Dom, it's actually a good thing because I don't have any of the achievements for playing as him. And I get to say "Sup bitches?" I don't know if I asked you this, but who's your favorite character in Gears if War? Mines either Dom or Cole. Ok, I got another one. What's more scary, Wretches-because of their high pitched screaming, or Berserkers? I'd say both. Ya me too. I hate them in the Imulsion factory, when you're walking on those loose floorboards, and once you fall they scream they heads off. Oh ya, did you hear that Carmine is coming back in GoW 2? Well, I'm watching a video that the creator is interviewed adn says that Carmine is back, but he's not giving anything away right now. Well lets agree to disagree. Girls Baracuss was saying how he was sad his girlfriend couldn't come and make out with him. And so he was wondering if I had a girlfriend and I told him no. That's right, I haven't had a girlfriend yet. So he said that that was kinda pathetic. And so he said, "Well atleast Zamra had one." So ya, that's pretty much what we were talking about. So he lied! Baracuss just sent me a message saying he's wondering when you'll reply to his message. If you tell him you've never had a girlfriend I bet he's going to brag about it. Ya, I'm doing my homework right now. Should I really? Well Whenever me and Baracuss play campaign he's usually Chief, and I'm Arbiter.So because he's mad he's not an Elite, he sticks me, or shoots me to get my weapons. And he does the same thing to me whenever he runs out of ammo. Probably Chief. When you get XBL, will you play as an Elite or Spartan? Multiplayer. I switch between Spartan and Elite. But right now my Elite is all Combat armor accept for Ascetic chest. You should check my Bungie.net profile for my Elite, and my screenshot gallery for my Spartan. RP'ing? Zamra, are you there? Are you with Baracuss' fleet? Are you serious!? Well at least they're going to improve it. I hope. I forgot to ask this. Did you buy an Xbox yet? What did it say? WOOOO!!!! That's awesome!! Are you happy to be playing your games again? Maydor Zamra, I've killed Maydor and Baracuss is alright. [[UE Sig}} Explanation That's Uasp's and my RP. Ours is still going on.